


Are You Thinking of Me as I Lie Here Missing You?

by vivilove



Series: What Turns You On, Baby? (Jonsa) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Phone Sex, Pining, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon Snow has been traveling for business for three weeks and misses his girlfriend.  After a night out with co-workers causes him to miss their nightly call, he sends her a quick text expecting that she's already asleep.  She's not.





	Are You Thinking of Me as I Lie Here Missing You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smutty one-shot for fun. It's very dialogue heavy because...well, duh...it's phone sex!

Another city, another night away from home. Three weeks on the road training new employees for the company was as boring as boring could be and he didn’t want to spend one more night in a crummy hotel room.

Jon Snow looked over tonight’s accommodations and stifled a groan of distaste. There was nothing wrong with the room in and of itself. It contained a king-sized bed, a television, a desk and chair and a bathroom. It was decorated like so many chain hotel rooms were.  It was a perfectly ordinary business-type room and appeared clean enough.

What was wrong with the room was that his girlfriend wasn’t there.

He missed Sansa. He missed her curling up next to him on their couch at night to watch TV.  He missed them going on walks with their dogs in the park and the way she'd hold his hand even as Lady and Ghost attempted to bound off in different directions.  He missed the way she'd steal the covers at night and deny that she was doing it.  He missed the way she'd blush when he caught her taking the last piece of lemon cake.  He didn't care.  He bought them for her anyway.

He missed her smiles and her laughter. He missed talking to her; the sound of her voice, the way her blue eyes would light up when she was passionate about something and the soft way she looked at him during their quieter conversations.  He even missed arguing with her...not that they argued that often.

He missed waking up with her lying next to him.  He missed her scent, that combination of floral sweetness with a citrusy undertone that clung to their sheets and her body. 

Her body...gods, he missed her body.  Her long legs, the swell of her breasts, her skin that was softer than any silk, her long red hair that would spill over her shoulders and down her back.

Yeah…he was horny and missed making love to her.

Training had run late this evening and his training partner, Ygritte, had insisted on taking the new employees out for a drink. He hadn’t really wanted to go but they were sharing the rental car and he felt responsible for making sure his co-worker, who he knew could get a bit wild, didn’t overindulge and wind up with a DUI.

He’d wanted to be back at the hotel in time to call Sansa like usual but he’d sent her a quick text outlining the plan and told her he’d try to call later. 

Every night they spoke.  They exchanged texts during the day but at night, he got to hear her voice, to share his day with her and hear about hers in return.  It was the best part of his day while they were far apart.

But three bars later and countless drinks for the others, Jon hadn't figured out how to convince everyone to call it a night.  Then, Ygritte had made a pass at him. Actually, she’d returned from the ladies’ room, plopped down in his lap, grabbed him by his ears and tried to taste his tonsils.

Jon, being something of a gentleman, didn’t exactly shove her to the floor but he might’ve given her enough of a push to let gravity and alcohol do the rest.

The car ride back to the hotel had been loads of fun between the new employees' wide eyes and palpable discomfort to go along with Ygritte’s seething resentment and angry tears…followed by her loud snoring when she passed out.

So, by the time Jon had reached his room it was nearly 2AM. He couldn’t call her now. She was bound to be asleep.

Jon shed his clothes at long last and changed into a t-shirt and boxers for bed. He slid under the covers and sighed aloud wishing he could hear her gentle breathing and longing to see her shiny, copper hair spread out across the pillow next to his.

Then, he thought of Sansa’s sweet lips kissing him goodnight. She always kissed him behind the ear and whispered, ‘Love you.’ The way she kissed him there…it tickled but inflamed him, too.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent a quick text. She usually turned the volume down so hopefully he wouldn't be disturbing her. He just wanted her to know he was thinking of her while he was far away.

_I love you. Sorry, I couldn’t call. I miss you. I hope you’re having sweet dreams._

He swiped up to see the text portion of their conversation from last night when Sansa had sent him a selfie of herself and the dogs. She usually wore one of his old t-shirts to bed but last night she’d been wearing a strappy little tank top along with her panties. Her hair was down and she was clearly giggling in the picture with one arm flung around Ghost who was trying to escape being photographed while Lady was licking the side of her face. He smiled to himself wishing he could be there with them.

Then, he continued ogling the picture of his hot girlfriend; the way one strap of her tank was sliding off her shoulder, the way her hair was tousled reminded Jon of her post-sex hair and her mouth was slightly parted as she smiled giving a hint of her pink tongue.

He was wondering how he’d ever got so lucky as his left hand crept down his belly towards his boxers when he noticed the undulating dots appear.

 _She’s up…or I woke her up_.

A few seconds later, her text appeared.

**Hey-I missed hearing from you tonight. I hope you’re ok.**

_I’m ok. We stayed out too late drinking with the trainees._

**Have you got a headache yet?**

_No, I  was the DD and had two beers over three hours. Ygritte will have one in the morning though. Can I call you?_

**Sure :)**

She answered on the first ring. Her breath sounded short, like she’d been running. Jon felt that way, too. His heart was pounding. No matter how many times he talked to her on the phone or saw her in person, no matter how many times he made love to her or told her he loved her or heard it back, his heart still started pounding when he heard her voice.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey. I’m sorry I couldn’t call.”

“It’s okay. I understand wanting to make the new people feel properly welcomed.”

“Yeah.  Listen, Sansa…I need to tell you something.”

“Okay…”

“Ygritte kissed me tonight. She was drunk but she kissed me. I pushed her away…but I didn’t want to keep it from you.”

She was quiet for a beat or two. “I’m not surprised,” she said at last.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of obvious she likes you.”

“Obvious to you maybe.”

“Obvious to everyone, Jon,” she laughed.  "If looks could kill, I think I would've been dead a dozen times over at your company's New Year's party."

"What?  I didn't...I’m sorry, love.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know…I just wanna be with you.  I miss you.”

“Me, too. Can I tell you a secret?” she asked, a sweet shyness in her tone.

“Always.”

“I was thinking about you when you sent your text. I felt like I summoned you.”

“Oh, really?" he said, pleased to know she was thinking of him at 2AM.  "What were you thinking?”

“Well…I wasn’t just thinking about you.”

He could practically hear her blushing over the phone.  “Do tell,” he said with a grin.

"Jon..."

“Were you playing with yourself, my naughty girl?”

“I was,” she giggled.

Jon’s hand made its way back down his stomach and slipped beneath the band of his boxers.

“Did you cum yet?” he asked huskily.

“Not yet,” she said breathily.

“Wanna try and cum together?”

“Are you coming home right now?” she teased.

“No, unfortunately.”

“So, over the phone?”

“Well, it’s not like we’ve never done that before. It’s been a while though.”

“Yeah…talk to me.  Make me cum."

“Who’s in charge?” he asked.

“You. Tell me what to do, Jon.  I love that.”

 _Holy shit._ Why did this always get him so hot? _And why haven’t we been doing this every night while I’m away?_

He smiled and shifted in the bed, sinking down further into the over-stuffed pillows. He pulled his boxers down to free his cock and moved the phone over to cradle against his left ear.

“Send me a picture of what you’re wearing,” he said in a deeper voice. The picture came through in less than a minute and he huffed audibly into the phone. “What are you doing to me?” he whined. She was naked other than a red lacy pair of cheekies. “Was that really all you were going to sleep in?”

“Yeah. I wanted to feel sexy when I was thinking of you.”

“Baby, you _are_ sexy. You could wear a burlap sack and you’d be sexy.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. “So…are you going to begin?”

 _Right_. “Touch yourself,” he said in a gruffer voice, “But just through your panties for now.” He heard her breath hitch over the phone. “Go slow…like I would.” She was quiet. “Tell me about it, love.”

“I’m aching, Jon. I’m squeezing my legs tightly together as I rub but it’s not…my hands aren’t warm like yours and…I want to go faster.”

“Not yet,” he admonished. “Go slow. Pretend it’s my hand. I’d be massaging you soft and slow through those lacy knickers. If my hands are warm, your pussy would be on fire.  You'd be so wet and dripping through that lace before I went further.  You'd be begging me to do more.  What did you think?  That you could try and hide those red curls and your pink cunt from me? Fuck, Sansa…I’d be dying to rip them off and to eat you out. But I wouldn’t…not till later.”

“Jon…” she moaned.

“Are you going slow?” he asked.

“Uh…yes.”

“That’s a lie, my naughty girl.  I'd spank you for that if I were home."  Her breath hitched at that and she moaned again.  "Move your hand away.  Stop touching yourself,” he said sharply.  She whimpered at her punishment and Jon sent her a dick pic. “You see that?” he asked with a smirk a minute later. “I’d love to see your mouth on me right now.” She sent a picture of her face, her tongue licking her lips. _Fuck_.

“Please, Jon. I want to…”

“Play with your tits…just your tits for now. Be my good girl and do what I say. I’m in charge now, right?”

“Yes, Jon.”

“Are you doing what I say?”

“I am,” she sighed into the phone. “I want your cock.”

“What would you do if I was there?” he asked.

“I’d suck it until you came in my mouth.”

“No…I want to cum all over those tits this time. But first, I’d fuck your mouth. I love the way you moan and hum around me when you suck me off, love. I love the way your tongue glides up and down me, the way you’ll lick me clean when I fuck you first and then get you to suck my cock. You love it, too, don’t you, my dirty girl? You like tasting your cum while you suck me?”

“Yes…” she whispered. “Please, Jon…”

“Put one hand down your panties now, rub your clit…but go slow. Touch your tits with your other hand.” He could hear her shallow breaths coming quicker now. “Are your nipples hard?” She murmured that they were. “Lick one of them for me.”

“ _Unnn_ …” She giggled and said, “It’s not easy to lick them. My tongue can barely swipe them. And it’s not the same as when you suck them.”

“I know. I wish I had my mouth on them. Could I make you cum just sucking on your tits, Sansa?”

“ _Uhhh_ …I think…you could…fuck, Jon.”

“Just use your hand now if you want…but go slow, baby.” He licked his palm and started stroking himself. He was already hard and before long some precum leaked out. He rubbed it across the head of his shaft and pictured Sansa on her knees before him. “I wish you were here. I’d run my hands through your hair as you sucked me.”

“Mmm…I wish I was sucking you. I love the salty taste of you. I love the way you fill my mouth. I like the sounds you make as I suck you.” Jon grunted at her words as he kept pumping, faster and faster. “Go slow, Jon,” she teased.

“I thought I was in control tonight?”

“You are,” she conceded. “But I’m still going slow, playing with my clit and squeezing my tits. It feels good but…I want more.”

“Finger yourself now.  Stick a finger in your cunt for me.” He heard her exhale softly. “Now another. In and out, love. Pump your fingers in and out. Are you nice and wet?”

“I was wet before we got started,” she breathed.

“Suck on one of those fingers for me. Tell me what you taste like.”

He could hear the soft sound of slurping and fisted his cock harder. He pictured Sansa’s mouth closed around her fingers, sucking her juices just like he wanted to do.

“It’s musky…sharp and tangy and…”

“Sweet,” he finished. His hand closed around his cock more firmly. “Send me a picture of your cunt. I want to see how wet you are.”

He heard rustling as she slid off her underwear. He heard the ‘click’ of the phone taking a picture. His phone dinged a moment later and he opened the picture. Sansa’s hand had spread her folds and in between was that pretty pink pussy damp and glistening from her arousal.

“Fuck,” he growled. “I want to be there so badly now. God, I’d be buried up to my nose in you, licking your cunt and sucking at your clit.” She moaned at his words. “Play with your clit again…with your thumb and put two fingers back inside.”

“ _Ahhh_ … _ohhh_ , Jon.”

“That’s right, love. Pump in and out, not too slowly now. Build your rhythm and then go faster.” She was breathing heavily. “Switch to Face Time now, Sansa. I want to watch you.”  They were disconnected for less than 30 seconds and, when he saw her flushed face, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. “Prop the phone up on my pillow.”

Sansa did as he said and she turned to where her head was at the foot of the bed, propped up on her own pillow. Her long legs were spread in front of him. He could see all of her, her breasts, her face…everything.

“I want to see you, too,” she said. It took him a minute to get his phone propped but he did soon enough. “I want us to cum together…please.”

“Play with yourself, baby. I’m watching you.” He watched Sansa long fingers disappear into her folds and her head lolled back. “Are you going to watch me, too?” he rumbled as he started stroking himself again. Her head snapped back up and she grasped a breast with her other hand and tilted forward enough to lick the tip of her nipple. “Fuck…you're so hot, love.” She giggled at his utterance.  "Faster, baby," he commanded.  She was soon gasping as he watched her fingers moving faster and faster in and out. “That's my good girl.  Sansa…I wish I was there so bad. I want to taste you.”

“ _Unnn_ …Jon, I want you mouth on me.  Gods, it feels so good when your mouth is on me.”

“I want to fuck you with my tongue.  I love the way you pull my hair when I eat you out.  I wanna feel you dripping down my chin when we're finished. Do you want that?”

“ _Uhhh_ -huh…”

“Then, I want you to ride my cock.”

“Fuck, Jon. I want your cock. _Unnn_ …I need your cock inside me.”

Jon started bucking his hips in time with his pumping.  He could feel it building in his belly, in his balls.  He imagined cumming on Sansa's tits instead of his hand or stomach.  He watched her frigging herself, her hand moving rapidly, as he grew more and more desperate.

“When I get home, I’m going to fuck you the first place I find you in our house, baby.”

“ _Urrr_ …Jon…I’m about to…”

“I don’t care if you’re in the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen…the garage. I’m going to eat you out and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for hours.”

“ _Ohhh_...I’m cumming!  Jon… _ahhh_ …I’m cumming!  JON!!!”  

“Fuck, Sansa! I can see it… _unnn_ …your nipples are all stiff. Your skin is flushed and pink and…Seven Hells…your mouth is hanging over. I’m going to…fuck…I’m going to imagine I’m cumming in your mouth and all over those…gorgeous tits! _Unnn-ugh_!”

Jon’s head fell back on his pillow as he felt his wet, hot release spilling over his belly. His hand released his cock and he took several deep breaths as he started drifting back down to earth.

Sansa’s startled shout caused him to raise his head again. “Sansa?!”

“Ghost! Lady! No!” she laughed. Their dogs had jumped up on the bed and all he could see was white and gray fur and hear Sansa’s fussing.  "I think I worried them," she said sheepishly.

“Remember that time Ghost bit my ass when I had you bent over the kitchen table and you were screaming my name?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, he thought Daddy was hurting Mummy," she laughed.

"He did.  He left quite a mark."

"I know," she said with a devious little grin.

"He can't blame me this time."

"Well, technically...you were the one that was making me scream just now."

"Don't go turning my boy against me, Sansa."

"Never," she swore.  "Remember when I tied you up that time and used the riding crop?"

"Fuck, baby.  I'm not likely to ever forget that.  I can get hard in an instant at the thought of you in black leather."

"Lady kept growling and barking at me."

"Yeah...gods, she was not liking that."

"It's when we had to start locking the bedroom when we experiment."

"They still sit outside the door and whimper," he said.

"They do, poor babies."

Jon's hand was sticky and he looked down at the cum pooled in his navel and said, "Be right back.”

He sprinted to the bathroom to clean up. When he returned to the bed, the dogs had settled down at the foot of the bed and Sansa was back in her regular place. She’d thrown on one of his old t-shirts.

“All good there now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said with a soft smile as she stifled a yawn.

“I love you, Sansa. I’ll be home in five more days.”

“I know. I love you, Jon. I can’t wait.”

“So, tomorrow night…” he began with a wicked glint in his eye

“Yeah?” she asked with an arched brow.

“You get to be in charge.”


End file.
